Next Generation
by Slasher2256
Summary: At the Institute for Gifted Children and Adults, trouble brews as the Company rises again to defeat the next generation of Heroes. Fighting alongside with their parents, can these kids survive? Spoilers for Season 2.
1. Night Out on the Town

Author's Note: Hiya! No idea!

Riley Petrelli sauntered through the shroud of darkness he'd known as midnight. Dark brown eyes would wander amongst the large courtyard he stood in. He'd feel a slight chill as the breeze swept past him. He hunched his shoulders in desire for body heat. And he saw Nadia. She wore a light pink jacket with sweatpants to match. Her dark chocolate hair was tied messily into a ponytail that lengthened down her back. Followed her was Emilio, his blonde hair covered his ears as the jean jacket swayed with each step he took. He wore black jeans, his hands digging into their pockets as if some dangerous attacker had hidden within them. Riley stepped forward, wishing he'd worn a jacket. His gaze locked upon the two.

"Hey," the lightly accented voice of Nadia echoed through the night. Emilio merely nodded to greet Riley. He nodded again and Riley spun around. Daniel had arrived. He was hard to see with his very tan skin he obtained from his father, his wavy black hair that had a length similar to Emilio's blown back. He fidgeted anxiously amongst the group as others approached. Alexander had come as well, short spikey black hair going perfectly with his well toned body and lightly tanned skin. Two identical boys had arrived. One had short wavy brown hair, the other had short wavy blonde hair. Lyle and Noah.

"That everybody?" Riley murmured. The others looked around curiously, someone clearing their throat.

"I think so.." Came Emilio's choked reply. Riley nodded. He looked around, merely confirming everyone. Daniel Herrera, Nadia Suresh, Emilio Petrelli, Lyle and Noah Petrelli, and Alexander Grey. As well as himself. Lyle and Noah were his older brothers, Emilio his cousin. He is the son of Nikki and Nathan Petrelli. He gave a curt nod and everyone began to take a quick pace that led them into the woods. The lights of the large building they had left flickered on, leading the children's pace to grow into a run.

xOx

It was about 15 minutes later they had reached the town. Riley motioned for them all to stop.

"Robert's meeting us here," he explained in a whisper. And surely enough, a boy had walked over to them. He had olive green eyes and short black hair. Robert Parkman. They were all here now.

"Don't act like you're the boss," Noah protested rather loudly. Riley hushed him but Noah ignored.

"We're in a town," Nadia soothed the seething boy. "We can scream if we wanted and not many would care."

Riley finally nodded. He was the youngest of the group, only 14. He would be 15 next month, so he was as tall as the others. Nadia and Robert came next at 15. Daniel, Lyle, and Noah were 16. Emilio was second eldest, he was 17. But Alexander was the oldest of them all at 18. They all hurried to a bar with a neon sign proclaiming itself as the "Pink Panther". It was a dance club, bar, and stipper's joint. They all peered in the window, seeing Claire and Peter's Petrelli dancing quite intimiately, grinding and bumping and everything.

"Gross.." Noah, Lyle, and Riley all said at once in the same, revolted tone. They looked around. The group needed to find everyone else's parents.

"Let's just get in," Alexander hissed. He walked in, looking for everyone else. People at any age were allowed in, they just couldn't use the bar.

"Over there!" Nadia pointed. At the bar sat Alejandro, Mohinder, and Sylar. Sylar looked flushed, Mohinder kept laughing, and Alejandro was speaking rapidly in Spanish, a drunken slur making it hard to interpret. Alex, Nadia, and Daniel looked at their fathers with slight disgust. They looked around and it did not take long to find Monica, Maya, and Lauren. They sat talking and one always laughed after a while. Maya was with Sylar, they had Alex and Maya was pregnant. Monica and Alejandro had Daniel. Lauren and Mohinder had decided just to have Nadia, they didn't believe they could have more than one child. Nikki and Nathan were grinding as well. Emilio covered his face in shame. Matt and his wife, Natalin, were sitting and talking as well.

"This is boring," Riley hissed. "Why're we doing it again?"

"We're studying our parents and what they do at nights." Lyle explained.

"I bet Mom and Dad will go into the private stripping rooms soon too," Noah concluded with a weak tone.

"Oh, will we now?" A rough male's voice asked. It sounded as through it was out of breath. Everyone spun around.

Peter stood there with Claire and now everyone else was joining with them. Soon, all of the parents circled their children.

"Riley.." Noah hissed. Riley nodded and clenched his fists. They glowed a faint crimson before becoming engulfed in flames. A piller of fire shot a hole in the roof, which is what the children's leaped up to the railing talentedly to escape out of.

"RUN!" Emilio screamed as they reached the ground. They did as he said, running for their lifes as parents burst out of the doors to the clubs. They soon came into the woods. They ran into a wandering kid as they entered the courtyard. Robert held his shoulders and stared into his eyes as they clouded over with a milky white. Soon, Robert fell, apparently intangable as he sunk into the boy's body. The boy now guided the others into the large building they had entered. They darted past the large sign that read 'The New York Institute for Gifted Children and Adults'. As they entered the corridors that lead to their rooms, Nathan stepped out of the boy's body. The boy passed out seconds later after energy drainage.

"G'night!" Riley said hurriedly as he, Robert, Lyle, and Noah slammed the door to their room. He head the slam of the door to Daniel, Emilio, And Alex's room. The door of Nadia's room soon closed as well.

"Shit," Riley swore, sitting down on his bed. "We're dead once Mom and Dad find us."

"Well, no worries." Lyle said nonchalantly as Noah gave a wave of his hand. Robert murmured something Riley didn't understand. He shifted so he lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Riley soon rolled over onto his side and slept.

xOx

"Sir, the soldiers are ready to invade the school," A man said over the intercom. The man stared to the others lined up before him, the true players. He seemed to muse silently with a nod of his head.

"Send them in then."

**Author's Note: Hooray! First chapter's over! I want atleast 1 reveiw before I post the second chapter. If there are more, I'll be very happy and I'll post chapter 2 and 3 very quickly! About the pairings in this story, please don't flame. I like them myself and it is MY story so yeah. Btw, the pairings are Peter/Claire, Nathan/Nikki, Mohinder/OC, Matt/OC, Sylar/Maya, and Alejandro/Monica. I think I might make Micah/Molly a couple later in the story and stuff. Reveiw, please!**


	2. Invasion

Author's Note: Haha. I made Sylar a good guy. And drunk! It sounded funny to me.

A shot broke the silence like a chorus of screams of terror in a massacre. Riley shot up as the noise of ramming against the large locked door to the entrance could be faintly heard outside in the courtyard. He heard people climbing up the wall, probably trying to enter through the window. Everyone else was awake now. Noah cracked his kunckles and sent the man soaring to the ground with one punch.

"Let's move." The hoarse voice ordered and the others obeyed, walking in the hallway to find the small little camoflauge oval on the ground. Riley's eyes reflected the oncoming fire of the explosion seconds later.

xOx

Peter and Sylar stood at the doorway, ready to take on the soldiers about to break down the entrance to their castle. As the doors broke down, gunfire rapidly spewed from the shouts and screams of orders from the soldiers.

xOx

Riley and Lyle ran down a single hallway as the soldiers barged up the stairs. Noah and Robert had went the other way. Screams and shrieks of students now were many as they ran through the hallways, evading as many bullets as possible.

"We have no choice but to fight." Lyle concluded. They were back to back now, each facing the different end of the hallway. Lyle's hand was firmly upon the cement wall that stood next to them. It seemed to melt into his form, Lyle turning into a walking statue. He strut forward, ignoring the bullets that shot at him. He punched a soldier and grasped his dogtag, allowing his body to be overcome by the slithering metal.

Riley clenched his fists and waved them in the air, fire swarming from them to knock the soldiers back. As the hallway filled with fire, Riley's arms became engulfed in it. He barged through the fire and began to assault the soldiers with viciousness such as his brother.

xOx

Noah was alone in the midst of the chaos. Robert had entered one of the soldiers, who began to shoot all of the others which took them by general surprise. He ran into a small girl who gave a squeal of fright. He looked again. It was Nadia.

xOx

Daniel cautiously opened the door. Outside he could see bullets within the air and he could hear crackling of a fire and various screams of fright. He stepped out, Emilio and Alexander following anxiously. A soldier ran up and shouted something noone could hear over the chaos. He had his gun pointed at Emilio's head. Alexander stepped forward and the soldier shouted at him, ready to shoot Emilio. Alexander merely stared before Daniel promptly punched the soldier in the face. He stumbled back. The noise was quieting down, the fights were all across the school now. Alexander grasped the soldier's face and stared at him.

"Heart attack," he murmured softly. The soldier convulsed no sooner and Alex let him go to writhe upon the floor in anguish before dieing. Three soldiers arrived now, guns pointed at each of their heads.

"What can you little brats do now!?" One shouted with pure satisfaction.

"Nothing, but I can do plenty," A soldier from behind answered before shooting the one. He quickly shot the other two soldiers before they moved. The three stared at him as he loomed over them. His eyes turned a milky white and the man fell backwards, Robert now standing there in the same pose. He took the guns and threw them over to the others. Bullets fired at the group from behind. Emilio's hand outstretched, a frosty cold rush of air emitting from his palm to freeze the bullets in mid-air. Dan grasped them all.

"Do'you trust me?" They all nodded. Dan grinned and the floor opened up beneath them so the four fell into the larger fight down below.

xOx

Noah and Nadia ran as fast as they could. Nadia's ability was to project forcefields, so a shimmering dome that had blue electricity pulsating through it was around them all the time. She finally let it down for a second and a bullet hit Noah in the back of the head. Nadia screamed loudly. Noah got back up seconds later, taking the bullet from his skull.

"Never got past the bone," he said with a small smile. He clenched his fist and the skin seemed to open up for white bone knuckles to portrude through. He punched a soldier nearby them, the soldier's whole face seeming to cave in with the blow. Nadia looked away.

"I have bones nobody else has. I regrow them and make them indestructible." Noah explained. "Now, c'mon." Out of his back two long sickle like bone blades tore through his shirt. They flapped as if nothing. Nadia noticed the incredibly tiny vertibre hanging from it. He took hold of her and flew overhead the large fight below.

xOx

Sylar and Peter stood amongst the dead bodies. They were both panting heavily. The elevator nearby opened, Riley and Lyle stepping out.

"Hey." Riley greeted cheerfully. As a soldier groaned, he took hold of his face and allowed fire to engulf his whole hand, letting the soldier scream in agony until death. Lyle was still made out of metal. Three soldiers flew from the corridor nearby and the two quickly exterminated them. They turned to see Emilio, Alex, Dan, and Robert. Sylar and Peter rushed over to them, the others quickly following. They were in the main room now, where Nadia and Noah hovered overhead. They slowly landed. Claire screamed from the kitchen, everyone rushing to it.

It was every other teacher in the kitchen, Nikki kicking the fallen soldier.

"There are more around," Riley commented with a small frown. "I think you guys should leave."

"Us leave? You kids need to gather all of the students and get out," Peter said, stepping forward.

"Fine. I'll go," Riley said with a grin. He ignored the begining of Peter's sentance as he ran to the window, crashing out of it. As he dove into the soldiers below, Riley was shot many times. He grinned as fire slowly engulfed his whole body before expanding in a large explosion, finishing off all of the soldiers. He landed with a soft thud, all of the adults coming to him.

"Riley?" Peter asked, shaking his son. "Alejandro, get over here. Quickly!"

Alejandro casme over and placed his hand upon Riley, focusing hard. The bullets slowly drilled out of his body as all of the wounds healed. Riley got up, dusting himself off. All of the children hugged their parents, knowing the horrible fact that this wasn't over. It had just begun.

**Author's Note: Hooray. I made people fight and kill ruthlessly. Btw, about how Alejandro did that. I believe that if he heals some plague like Maya's, his powers can grow so that he can heal people all together and even bring them back from the dead if they're corpse is fresh. So, yeah. Alejandro seemed a bit too useless for someone with powers. Also, I might make Mohinder have powers. AND in the next chapter, Hiro comes back with his daughter. Hooray. Ando might have powers too if I think of something good. I'm finishing this story, btw. The only reason I didn't finish Fallen was because noone reveiwed about if they liked it. If you want me to finish Fallen, then post a reveiw on here and I will continue and finish BOTH stories.**


End file.
